


Сладости и радости

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Тоби не может пройти мимо магазина "Сладости и радости". Но... всегда ли можно получить то, что ожидаешь?





	Сладости и радости

— Семпай, мы же не собираемся выдвигаться на голодный желудок? — практично уточнил Тоби, когда сеанс связи с Лидером был завершён.   
Миссия была — проще не придумаешь. Доставить коробку повышенной ценности (и хрупкости) из одной страны в другую при строгом запрете её открывать. Чёрный Зетсу сообщил, что в коробку упакованы какие-то реликвии, которые их заказчик похитил из храма деревни. Ни для кого из членов Акацки они особой ценности не представляли.   
Выслушав задание, Дейдара загрустил, была смутная надежда, что их всё же вычислят и бросятся преследовать, и тогда можно будет опробовать модифицированную модель микро-бомбы, но то ли вычислить их не сумели, то ли желания преследовать не проявили. И вряд ли проявят до завтрашнего утра — они уже пару дней как вошли в нужную страну, а до нужной деревни оставалось никак не больше шести-семи часов ходьбы. По крайней мере, жители деревушки, через которую лежала дорога, были в этом уверены.   
— Семпай? — потянул его за рукав Тоби, видимо, полагая, что он не услышал вопроса.   
А также предыдущих трёх. Или четырёх. Дейдара давно отвык считать такие вещи.   
— Закончим миссию, тогда и поедим, — оборвал он очередной вопрос. — Мы уже почти на месте, м.  
— Как… как на месте? — ожидаемо возмутилось навязанное ему недоразумение. — Нам ещё несколько часов идти!   
— Именно, — подтвердил Дейдара с мрачным удовольствием. — Так что пошевеливай ногами и не тормози на каждом перекрестке!   
— Но, семпай… если мы сейчас поедим, то я и буду идти быстрее! И мы можем есть на ходу, смотрите, вон лавка, там наверняка продают сладости на развес!  
Впереди, у самого выхода из деревни, маячило выкрашенное ярко-красным здание с громадной вывеской, лениво покачивающейся на ветру. «Сладости и радости» — прочёл Дейдара и поморщился. Только Тоби мог купиться на подобную дешёвку. Ну и… вообще те, у кого мозгов ненамного больше.   
Но… пока Тоби жуёт, он не ноет, не пристаёт с дурацкими вопросами и вообще молчит. Может, стоит потратить несколько минут на покупки — и потом идти в тишине и спокойствии?  
— Ладно, — Дейдара снова поморщился, — так и быть, пойдём, но если не уложишься в десять минут — пеняй на себя, м!   
Тоби тёмной молнией влетел на крыльцо лавки — наверное, решил, что отсчёт времени уже начался. В кои-то веки решил правильно.   
— …ходите, выбирайте, — войдя в лавку, услышал Дейдара голос, буквально пропитанный сахаром. — У меня лучшие сладости в округе, они гарантированно доставят вам радость. А если захотите — у меня есть и особые товары, ещё более сладкие!   
— Ага, — закивал Тоби, напоминая какую-то деревенскую игрушку, — непременно понравятся! Дайте мне, пожалуйста, две порции желе с фруктами, четыре пирожка с бобовой пастой…  
Последовало перечисление едва ли не половины содержимого витрины. Хозяин лавки подобострастно улыбался, доставая указанные лакомства.   
— Тоби, ты до ночи возиться собираешься, м? — сердито окликнул напарника Дейдара. Десять минут уже истекли, а если использовать глину, то пострадает коробка с реликвиями, лежащая в сумке напарника.   
— Дейдара-семпай, но здесь всё такое вкусное, — воскликнул Тоби, не отводя взгляда от прилавка. — Вот сами попробуете и тут же подобреете, да, да, и перестанете чуть что на меня ворчать.  
— Я никогда не ворчу, м! — возмутился Дейдара, всё же начав нащупывать сумку с глиной, висящую на боку. Зря он не уточнил у Зетсу, действительно ли реликвии настолько хрупкие.   
— Наверное, это от недосыпания, — привычно пропустив слова Дейдары мимо ушей, вслух предположил Тоби. — Мы же почти не отдыхаем! Сначала полночи мы занимаемся искусством, потом вы ворчите, что я неуклюжий и ничего не умею… ой, а хотите мятной карамели, она не слишком сладкая, как вы любите!  
— Я хочу нормального партнёра! А не такое недоразумение, как ты, м!  
— Но тут только сладости…  
Лавочник тщательно делал вид, что не слышит их ссоры. Он запаковал все покупки Тоби и теперь считал на маленьких деревянных счётах их стоимость.   
— Тоби, — у Дейдары завершился лимит терпения, — ты мне надоел ещё с первого дня нашей встречи, м!  
— Да? — искренне огорчился напарник. — А я-то думал, что сразу вам понравился. Ведь вы сходу пообещали показать мне нечто такое, чего я никогда раньше не видел.   
— Интересно, есть ли на свете более бесполезный напарник? — Дейдара почувствовал, как в ладонь ему скользнул прыткий глиняный паучок, и шагнул к Тоби, собираясь засунуть его тому за шиворот. — Нет, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос, м.   
— Какой-какой вопрос, семпай?   
— Ах ты…  
— Ваш заказ! — провозгласил лавочник, наконец завершив расчёты.   
Дейдара от неожиданности выпустил из рук отвороты плаща Тоби.   
— Но сдаётся мне, у меня найдётся ещё кое-что, что может вас заинтересовать, — хитро подмигнул им хозяин лавки. Тон его внезапно стал панибратским, и это насторожило. — Я сразу понял, что вы как раз те клиенты, которых может заинтересовать и другое сладенькое. Особенное! Понравится даже вам, суровый господин!  
— Другое сладенькое? — переспросил Тоби.   
— Суровый господин? — не понял Дейдара.   
— Да, да, — закивал хозяин. — Вам обоим понравится, вот увидите.   
Он отпер дверцу позади себя, почти скрытую широким панно с изображением разноцветных шариков данго, и сделал знак следовать за ним.   
Дейдара знал, что это может быть ловушкой, но его любопытство уже проснулось. А, в конце концов, в случае чего он может просто взорвать всю эту дрянную лавку к чертям.   
Однако когда он переступил порог большой комнаты без единого окна и в ней вспыхнул яркий свет, он ощутил нарастающее смущение: на полках теснились фаллоимитаторы всевозможных форм, размеров и цветов. По стенам были развешены наручники, плётки и длинные связки цепей. О предназначении остальных находящихся тут предметов он мог лишь догадываться.   
— Семпай… — обжигающе горячие даже сквозь перчатку и рукав плаща пальцы Тоби стиснули его локоть.   
— Добро пожаловать в «Сладости и радости»! — провозгласил торговец. — Радости на любой вкус, размер и предпочтения! Вот, смотрите, эта игрушка поможет вам…   
Тоби слушал, затаив дыхание, а пальцы его подрагивали — будто в нетерпении. Дейдара ощутил подступающий к горлу ужас — очень уж нехорошо поглядывал на него этот подозрительный торговец. А потом он облизнулся, взяв какую-то очередную штуковину с витрины, и улыбнулся премерзкой улыбкой — от уха до уха.   
— А эту штучку я могу продемонстрировать прямо на вас, если пожелаете! — сообщил он и шагнул вперёд.  
КАЦ!   
КАЦ-КАЦ-КАЦ! 

***  
— Ой, — тихо пробормотал Тоби, появившись из какого-то клуба дыма. — Кажется, в коробке что-то разбилось. Но я сохранил данго, корзиночки с фруктовой начинкой и яблоки в карамели! Хотите, семпай?


End file.
